Bi Ruyu
Bi Ruyu was an Imperial Scholar of the Asura Divine Kingdom. This old witch was very fierce, she was a top 50 Destiny Decree master. Appearance That old woman with a walking stick was wreathed in evil, demonic energy. Her hair was twisted and bundled up like a group of pythons. She simply looked like an old witch. A normal woman martial artist would consume some of their cultivation after reaching Life Destruction in order to maintain their youthful appearance. Even if the fires of their life were fading away they would still be like Mu Fengxian, aging rapidly but gracefully. But for a martial artist like Bi Ruyu who practiced arcane body transformation techniques, that would only intensify the aging process, making it seem as if they were a dried corpse that crawled out of a coffin. Techniques Nether Bone Claws Bi Ruyu gave a loud shout and stretched her claws out at Lin Ming, her energy gathering to the limit. A deep purple light burst out from her entire body as a ghostly phantom appeared above her withered right hand. The ghostly phantom opened its mouth, revealing her claws. As this claw thrust out, it formed a strong suction force in space, causing all the nearby energy to spin into a vortex. It seemed as if it would devour everything in its path. Purple flames burned the earth and countless mourning ghosts seemed to cry out in the flames, their souls seeming to be turned into fuel for the purple flames to burn even brighter. Monstrification Devil Art Bi Ruyu had used a body altering cultivation method similar to Corpsemancer’s puppet technique. It was a strange cultivation method that changed the body with use of external forces. Bi Ruyu’s body began to grow, becoming larger and taller. Her claws became longer and her two hands nearly stooped down to the ground. Her elbows developed sharp spurs, her body became increasingly bent and a layer of fine fur covered her body. She looked just like the fabled corpse eating ghost ghouls of hell. After-effects Bi Ruyu had already reverted to her true form. She pulled out a black robe from her spatial ring and quickly wrapped it around herself. Her hair was ruined, her body seemed more bent, her eyes were muddy and yellow, her teeth had become loose and hollow, and her black hair had turned white. Through that brief body transformation just now it seemed as if her appearance had aged by 10 years.Chapter 816 – Heretical God Sprout She trembled as she took out a small green bottle from her spatial ring. As she opened it, a pale green flame flushed out before being greedily swallowed down by her. This pale green flame had been refined through the life fires of dozens of young girls. If she didn’t have it, then every time she used that body altering cultivation method she would age by dozens of years. It wouldn’t be long before she turned into nothing but a pile of bones. Dark Crimson Hell Bi Ruyu’s body fiercely twitched and her right arm turned a deep blood red. A red ghost appeared on her right arm. It grasped a several dozen foot long scythe, a long scarlet tongue lolling from its mouth. This was a super ghost she had refined and was her strongest stike.Chapter 822 – The Splendor of Lightning Curses Bi Ruyu was one of the characters like Situ Yaoxi and Situ Bonan that cursed Lin Ming the most, in fact, most of her dialogue were all about cursing people. Thus, rather than quotes, it was designated that the section be called "Curses": * (Bi Ruyu to Lin Ming, her first curse) ** "Brat, today you will not be able to ascend into heaven or descend into hell. This is my Asura Divine Kingdom’s Godspeed Boat. It was brought here to especially deal with you! I want to see just how you’ll run away now!"Chapter 811 – Killing Party * ('Sly' old hag) ** “Lin Lanjian, if you enter the Sea of Miracles then, you’ll undoubtedly die. But if you go back with me and hand over the Demon Emperor’s inheritance and allow us to plant a spell within you, I can guarantee your life!”Chapter 812 – Death Swamp * (Into the Sea of Miracles) ** “You little bastard, once I drain you of all your value, I’ll turn you into a wax statue so that you can suffer day and night!” * (After monstrification, suffering a loss) ** “That damned brat, I will definitely pull out his soul and refine it into a pill!” * (Beaten and Battered) ** “In order to wait for your return I have become like this! Today I must flay your skin and pull out your tendons!”Chapter 821 – Leaving the Thunder Dominion, Battling the Imperial Scholar ** “You little beast! Keep on being arrogant! Wait until I catch you, I will rip open your mouth and hang your corpse by your tongue! I will refine your divine soul!” ** “If you must hate something, then hate your destiny for dooming you to perish under my hands!" References Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Asura Divine Kingdom Category:Enemies Category:Female Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Deceased Category:Life Destruction Category:Destiny Decree